白い空を見る
by AmarantineOct.3'11
Summary: I started doing my very best to annoy that bastard you know as Sasuke Uchiha. I acted like I adored Sakura Haruno, and started failing all tests and homework given to me by the teachers at the academy." NO PAIRINGS. Smart!Naruto Strong-ish!Naruto "
1. Prologue

As you probably know if you're reading this, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I live in the village of Konahagakure no Sato and am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Judging by the way the people of this village treat me you're probably disgusted with me already. I understand actually, who wouldn't be disgusted by a person with a demon fox that killed thousands sealed within him?

The majority of the people of this village are like that. I get beat on a regular basis, rocks are thrown at me as I walk down the streets and whispers of 'demon' and 'murderer' fill the air as I walk by.

Now, what I havent told you so far is what disgust's me about this village. I'm ten years old. That to me is enough explanation. For as long as I can remember I've lived on the streets and have been shunned and beaten by the people in my home. They believe that I am the Kyuubi. Simply put, I'm not. What I don't understand is WHY they think that.

If I was the demon fox, theoreticaly, I'd be one of the strongest living beings in the world, right? Why would I let them beat me if that was so? THEORETICALY, I'd be able to kill them before they knew what hit them, so why do they think I'm the Kyuubi? I'll never know.

What people don't know and those who do don't know I know is that the Yondaime Hokage is, or was, my father. When I found out that he bestowed this burdan on me I wasn't happy to say the least. I was angry, dissapointed, shocked, but most of all I was sad. I was angry he would do this to his own son, I was dissapointed in the people who knew refrained from telling me, I was shocked that the villages hero was my father, and I was sad that he was gone.

Even though the majority of the people in this village do not know of my burdan, they still treat me like trash. You know why? Their parents told them to. There are the few in the village who do know of my burdan and still treat me normally. These are my precious people. Theres Ayame-nee-chan, Old man Ichiraku, and Jiji, or as you would call him, Hokage-sama or Sandaime-sama.

Sadly, there are even fewer who DON'T know of it and treat me like a normal person. Regardless of how the people here treat me, it is still my home and I will give up my life to protect it, and the people who live in it.

If you know me and are reading this you are probably wondering how I know all this, and why I'm not acting like the complete idiot you all know me to be. The easiest way to put it is I wear a mask, if you will.

When I entered the Academy I exceled at everything I did. That is, until Mizuki-SENSEI found out the 'demon' was surpassing his precious Uchiha. That night I got the worst beating so far. Worse even than the ones on Oct. 10, my birthday or the day Yondaime sealed Kyuubi. I decided that if I wanted to have even a chance then I had to convince everyone I was a know-nothing 'dobe'. So, I did.

I started pulling pranks, being loud, and wearing the hideous orange jumpsuit. I started doing my very best to annoy that bastard you know as Sasuke Uchiha. I acted like I adored Sakura Haruno, and started failing all tests and homework given to me by the teachers at the academy. Needless to say, the beatings started happening less frequently and Mizuki seemed satisfied by my apparent stupidity.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! first ever Naruto story! Well, this is just a prologue so all it really has is a kind of basis of the show only with what I am making Naruto out to be with his POV. So yeah, I have the first chapter half way done so it shouldn't take to long. Au revoir people.**

**Oh yeah, REVIEW. Plzzz? I barely ever get them. They can even be flames!**


	2. Upity date

Oh, woe is me.

I have news. = Because of a certain reader of this story*COUGHCOUGH**theevillepie**COUGHCOUGH* I will be continuing this story.

Lets face it. How can you NOT continue a story with a review like that? So, I shall(hopefully) have the next chapter up in a couple days. Woo...*confetti...and other...STUFF. I dunno. *walks away**

Anyway...yeah. Thats all I had to say. Bye...?


	3. Fuck You Sakura

June 24, 12 years of age

Well, we had graduation day. I've succeeded in convincing every one I'm an idiot, and failed the graduation test two times, on purpose of course. Fortunately, you can't take the test again if you're over the age of twelve so I had to pass this time. No more failing or academy. Thank Kami for that. I knew that I had to do only as much as is required to pass, and I was ok with that. So long as I passed. Bad news. Remember how I said I pretended to like Sakura Haruno? Yeah, well, I was put on a team with her AND the Uchiha. Shoot me now if you please. Our team is known as 'Team 7' and we suck. Sakura is failing at being a Kunoichi and being a fangirl, Sasuke is stuck up in his 'I must kill my brother', and his 'I'm SO much better than everyone else and they'll only hold me back' mindset, Kakashi-sensei, and I use that term lightly, is always late and favors the Uchiha, and I am getting tired of acting like an idiot so everyone is starting to catch on. Oh joy. And also, it probably isn't a good idea to write in this while I'm waiting for Kakashi-sensei to show up with my team mates. It's a little weird for me to me so quiet, not to mention I'm writing. From what they know I can't stand books. Oh look. He's finally here. After three hours. Wait, four; I miscounted.

"Sasuke, c'mon, we're gonna go work on activating your sharingan and then we'll go get a mission from Hokage-sama." He continued staring at his book, releasing a perverted giggle soon after.

See what I mean? He favors him so much.

"But Kakashi-sensei! What about me! Forget Naruto-baka, but what about me! What am I supposed to do!" Sakura screached all the while flailing her arms and pointing at me.

It's safe to say I lost it.

"Sakura, will you shut the hell UP! I am sick and tired of you freakin' fangirling all over Sasuke and treating me like an idiot! I, the dobe of the whole frickin' year, is stronger than you! You have book smarts, that. Is. ALL. So go take your books and shove them up your ass!" I had my hands clenched at my side, teeth bared, and my eyes narrowed in rage.

Everyone stared at me, wide eyed with their jaws hanging open, sans Sasuke. He was just wide eyed.

Damn Uchihas...wait. Oh. Shit.

"Shit..."It left my mouth barely in a whisper. My back slowely straightening, eyes widening and my fists unclenching I stared at them all before wiping my face of all emotion.

"My deepest apologies Sakura. I must go now." My voice cracked slightely at the last word. Rising from the bow I went into at the begining of my apology I sped away to the Hokage monument before anyone could say anything.

* * *

Oh, God! I know it's super, super, supersupersuper short but I was struggling already without trying to make it even average length. Lets not forget I was giving this story up for a reason. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I'm just not good at this so you're gonna have to live with it. I'll try and make it longer(MUCH longer) next time but I can't guarantee anything. Flame, praise, give constructive critisism, I don't care, just review! PLEASE!

REVIEW!


	4. Of Scolding

_Word count:1085_

_Character count:5954_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not, in any way, own Naruto or the characters in this story! It all(except some of the plot line) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

_The sun is beautiful..._

I only just now realized the beauty my village possessed. The greenery, the clear sky, even when it was cloudy it possessed an unnatural beauty I couldn't comprehend.

The view at sunset was always the best on the Hokage Monument. I suppose that's why I always went up here at the end of the day or when I had a problem;often I would come at the same time for both reasons. Seems all my problems happened at the end of the day.

They just _had_ to ruin it.

"...N-naruto?"It was Sakura...stuttering?

"_What,_ Sakura?" I actually didn't intend to sound so snappy. That happens when you're a bitch to somebody 24/7 though.

"U-um,"She flinched."I just wanted t-to apologize..f-for being rude to you earlier I mean."

"_Rude? Earlier?"_ She cannot be serious. Just rude and _just _earlier? Psh.

"Y-yeah, I guess that was an understatement...U-um, I guess,then, I'm sorry for being a-awful to you, _all _the time, a-and thinking you an idiot. B-but!"She flinched when I glared at her."W-what I mean is, I just assumed with how you were in the academy, a-and your grades and such."

"Yeah, well you assumed wrong."I'm being a bastard, aren't I?

She looked down"I'm s-sorry Naruto!" She bowed down and I could see drops falling below to the stone. She was crying.

I sighed"Look, Sakura. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just, I'm tired of being completely ignored or if I'm not I'm mistreated. It gets tiring after awhile."

It really does you know. Being scorned, hated, shunned, or all out ignored otherwise.

'**Kit...**' There's Kyuubi again. '_What now furball?'_

**'Don't get snippy with me. I just wanted to ask you something. I thought you were going to keep yourself a secret.'**

_'Yeah, well. I intended that but it became a little to much. Too annoying.'_

**'Kit..'**He sighed. **'Fine, but don't blame me if it gets you into a shit load of trouble.'**

_'Yeah, yeah, I know. How could I? Your sealed into my freaking stomach.'_

**'...Good point. Hey, that Sakura girl is trying to get your attention.'**

_'Shit! Thanks for telling me.' _**'Your welcome'** He had a total shit eating grin on his face.

"Naruto!" So the fur ball was right.

"What were you saying? I kinda spaced out." I gave my trademark fox like grin and rubbed the back of my head.

She just gave a small smile and looked to the ground. "I just wanted to tell you something..."

…

"Well? Are you gonna say it?"I grinned at her.

"Naruto!" She lightly bopped me on the head while laughing.

"You were asking for it. So, what were you gonna tell me?" She started laughing nervously, rubbing the back of her head and looking away. Is it really that bad?

"Weeelll...Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun are waiting just behind that big rock over there...they were listening in, and...stu..ff.."

Her sentence started trailing off the moment my eyes started narrowing and I bared my teeth.

"Really now?" I asked her.

"Over there!" She squeaked while pointing over at the boulder behind her.

Time to show Sasuke I wont take anymore shit from him. And Kakashi-sensei? Time he started treating us like his students instead of burdens.

I got up and started walking over to the boulder.

"OI! Kaka-sensei, Sas-gay! I know you're there! Come the fuck out!" I probably shouldn't swear...Ha ha, good one, me...

"Oi, where do you get off ordering me around, dobe? You can't tell me what to do, I'm an Uchiha!"He sneered and glared at me at the same time.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't use your name like that. It's disrespectful to your clan name. But he's right Naruto, you shouldn't talk to him like that. He's your team mate and your equal, you can't order him around. Also, I'm your teacher Naruto, therefore, your superior. You can't talk to me like that."He glared at me and for once didn't have his book out. Is that what he really thinks?

"Is that what you think, Kaka-sensei? That I should obey your rules, and follow everything you do? That you're my _superior?_ Then why don't you act like it, huh? Why don't you stop treating me and Sakura like we're dead weight and start teaching us so we're not! We have just as much right to your teachings as Sasuke does...But you choose to only teach him because of his bloodline, because you see yourself in him. What would _Obito_ think, hmm, Kakashi-sensei! You're only guaranteeing that Sasuke will make the same mistake that you did if you keep this up. I know what happened to Obito Sensei...So don't say I don't know anything." That was possibly one of the longest rants I've ever given...Huh.

Sasuke looked just as shocked as Kakashi. He must have told him. Figures that he would tell him and not us.

"And really, Sasuke...what the hell? Why do you insist on being arrogant, and stubborn, and cold, and just an all out jackass in general? I know, _everybody_ knows, about what happened to your family...but that doesn't mean you should be pitied and given everything on a silver platter for over four**(1)** years because of it. There are so many orphans in Konoha who deserve pity so much more than you, and even more who don't want it, yet you accept it with open arms. You should accept help from others, but not expect it. Not with the way you act. Despite popular belief, there _are_ people who, well, just don't give a shit about what happens to you, however small that number of people may be. So, start pulling your own weight on this team and teat us like your team mates rather than your servants." He didn't say anything, although he did look away with a thoughtful, although angry, look on his face.

"U-um, Naruto?" Sakura tapped my shoulder. "It's really dark out you know. Shouldn't we go home and get some r-rest? Otherwise we won't be able to get up in time for training tomorrow."

I looked up, and lo and behold, it was pitch black out, only the occasional star lighting up the night sky.

"Huh..you have a point there. Well, I'll see you later Sakura!" And with that I jumped away, already half way down the mountain by the time Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei realized what had happened.

Hehe, I'm awesome, aren't I?

**A/N:** Whooooo! I got this done in 3 hours! Thats short for me! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Ahem * Sorry 'bout that. I'm really excited. :3 SO, I got this new program(OpenOffice, it's awesome! On FFN's home page they've got the download, go get it!) that has spell check! So, hopefully, it will be better than last time.

**(1).** I don't know the exact number of years it's been, I just guessed.


	5. News No, not giving this up

Heeeeeeeey babes. Haha, don't freak out, I call everybody that. Anyway! Don't be all "OH GOD SHE'S GIVING IT UP AGAIN! NOOOO!" because I'm not! Ha! No, but I have a new account! So, if you have this on your alerts or favorites, direct your attention to my new account below! All you have to do is go there, re add them to your lists, and go back to cursing me for taking so long to update. And don't worry, I WILL update this...just have a little life problem coupled with writers block right now. So don't worry, just moving them to a new account! Anyway, the name is,

LadyBladeXx Thanks sexy. Haha, I LOVE making people uncomfortable!


End file.
